


Snooze

by claquesous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claquesous/pseuds/claquesous
Summary: Kylo narrows his eyes and almost just rolls over to go back to sleep, except—Except he knows exactly how to punish Hux for leaving him alone in bed without even a good morning.Inspired by that scene from Girls.





	Snooze

Hux surprises them both by sleeping soundly right up until his alarm goes off. Usually he’s awake whether he likes it or not at least half an hour earlier, and usually Kylo has at least that long to come to terms with Hux's abandonment or, occasionally, talk him out of it. This morning, when Kylo rolls over to trap Hux in his tangle of heavy limbs, Hux slithers out of his arms immediately, rolling out of bed. 

“Hux,” Kylo grumbles, groping after him with his face still buried in the pillow. 

“No, Kylo,” Hux says patiently. “I have meetings and inspections all day.” He doesn't even sound unhappy about it. Kylo peels an eye open to stare suspiciously as Hux stretches and disappears into the fresher. The buzz of the fresher kicks in and he can hear Hux  _ humming _ .

Kylo narrows his eyes and almost just rolls over to go back to sleep, except—

Except he knows exactly how to punish Hux for leaving him alone in bed without even a good morning.

By the time Hux emerges, flushed and glowing—and fucking hell, looking like he let Kylo do exactly what he wanted this morning instead of tearing out of bed without even snoozing his alarm like a normal goddamn person—Kylo's cock is thick and heavy in his hand, drooling over his fingers. 

Hux stops in his tracks. “I'm still  _ here _ ,” he finally manages, sounding only mildly strangled.

Kylo yawns for effect as he looks innocently up at Hux.

“I don't know if—you somehow went back to sleep and woke up again and didn't realize so little time had gone by, but— _ I'm here _ .” Hux genuinely believes he'd been unaware, Kylo realizes with amusement. Or wants to believe it.

“No, I know.”

Hux stands there, frozen, for a few seconds before tearing his eyes away from Kylo's cock and his arms and his chest with a furious splutter. He resettles his black silk robe over his hips, and Kylo cannot for the life of him restrain a smirk.

“So you like me watching you,” Hux says finally, his back to Kylo. Every word out of his mouth is precise and deliberate.

“Yes,” Kylo says breathlessly, his hips bucking into his warm, sticky hand.

Hux turns to face him, and his face is pinched, annoyed. “But you didn't have the sense to time this revelation so that I can enjoy it.”

Kylo's chest seizes, heat flaring in his stomach and cock. “I'm sorry,” he says roughly. 

Hux crosses his arms and presses his lips together. “Why don't you try harder.”

“Harder?” Kylo asks unsteadily. He squeezes his dick and fails to stifle a breathy little moan.

“Apologize like you mean it,” Hux demands. “You should be sorrier than that. Interrupting my morning for  _ this _ .” His voice drips with contempt even as his eyes fix on Kylo's flexing forearm. 

Louder, Kylo blurts, “I'm sorry.” His wrist jerks unsteadily and a growl slips out of him. 

“Are you?” Hux sneers. “You don't look very sorry.”

Kylo can't get enough air in his lungs. He’d just meant to piss Hux off. He’s not sorry. Not at all. Not when Hux is looking at him like that, knowing he’s hard and unable to do anything about it.

“I can make it—make it up to you,” Kylo rasps.

Hux draws closer, clothes forgotten, arms still crossed. “Can you now?”

“Please, I’ll—can I suck you off?”

Hux smiles: a mild, polite thing. The devastating possibility that Kylo might have disappointed him slices through him, but does nothing to undercut the deafening arousal burning like sunlight on his skin from Hux’s gaze.

“I wouldn’t want to reward this sort of behavior,” Hux says with a smirk. “You  _ want  _ my cock in your mouth, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Kylo whispers hoarsely, his face burning. “I want it.”

“Then,” Hux says, primly tucking his robe under him as he sits at the edge of the bed, “you can’t have it. Not after this.” He slaps Kylo across the face. It’s gentle as slaps go, but it still lights up Kylo’s face after a few seconds. Kylo squeezes his eyes shut and arches off the bed as he tries not to come. “Hux—”

Hux leans in over him and slaps Kylo’s other cheek, and—“Nnggh, fuck”—he’s coming, his fist pumping furiously as he spurts all over his chest.

It takes Kylo a minute to reassemble his sensory input enough to make sense of Hux drawing his finger through the come on his chest.

He puts the finger in his mouth. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Oh, god,” Kylo croaks.

Hux chuckles. “I take it you didn’t see that coming?”

Kylo shrugs weakly. “Not all of it.”

“Bloody hell.” Hux stands, but not before pulling a strand of hair out of Kylo’s mouth and brushing it out of his face. It’s dangerously close to affection.


End file.
